The Dance
by Sydney.d
Summary: Syd and Sky are on a secret mission. Will they be able to complete it with ease and on time for the annual dance? Will love blossom during the mission? Stay tune to find out. Reviews please, thanks
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

_**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers!**_

**The Dance**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Annual Dance Party for all SPD cadets  
Date & Time: 22/12, 7 evening  
Venue: SPD Gym Hall_

"Oh man, is it gonna be the end of year already? Time flies huh, bud." Bridge poked Jack on his ribs.

"Yeah it sure is, have you receive the details of the annual dance night yet? Good grief, need to start looking out for hot babes to be my dance partner. Hey hey girls, what about you?" asked Bridge anxiously.

Yellow ranger Z already has her mind elsewhere as she stared dreamily into the air while Sydney is working hard on filing her nails, admiring at them with starry eyes. Sydney is a born talent with beauty since she joined the Olympics at 15, the beauty pageant at 16 and by 17; she became the international cover girl.

"Look at that, just look at that. The two hot babes on our squad had just ignored us handsome dudes. Can you not believe it? Oh bless my fragile hearts, Jack. Jack I'm, flying, I'm flying and I'm falling falling," announced Bridge dramatically.

That was exactly what Schuyler; Sky saw when he entered the room. "People, just what are you all doing here? Aren't there supposed to be practices? Stop squabbling and get back to your training field at once," yelled Sky. Once again, the aloof and his go-by-the-book attitude got the better of them and the other four rangers scrambled off and took their positions on the tough battlefield. This is one of those times that Jack dared not go against Sky. After all Sky had always felt that he should be the leader of the B-squad.

**Training field**

"Hey Z, I wonder who's our leader is? Sky's acting as if he is the red ranger. Even Jack doesn't make us train that hard." Sydney complained again at the thought of her pretty nails getting crushed.

Z replied dryly: "Sky's our second-in-command leader, remember. We cannot defy him, can we? Relax Syd, I'm sure we'll be fine soon."

"Uh-huh. I bet his training gets tougher each day. It's absolute torture. Even our enemies seldom give us that much problems. Damn, it's down to a hundred push-ups," mumbled Sydney.

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100. Get up, everyone. Take a couple of breaths and be back in five minutes time. Mean time, Cadet Drew stay, I have words for you." Ordered Sky in one of his oh-so commanding and reprimanding voice. Syd still looked awfully pretty even when she's tired out. But who cares, it does not concern me, thought Sky, letting himself think out of the box for a second.

Even though Syd is still weary and panting from the training, she still stood straight and poise upright shouting: "Drew at your command, Sir."

"Good. I have finally seen some improvements from you, Cadet Drew. Know why I'm always so hard on you? Here it is Commander Cruger has selected both you and I on a secret mission to Earth in two days time. Pack light though, there will be supply ready for us there. We'll be on earth for about a month depending on the success rate of our mission. Details I will share with you on the spaceship. Lastly, my advise to you is to stay alert throughout the mission. Do you hear me, Cadet Drew?"

"Yes Sir!"

"You are dismissed and be back in three minutes."

Neither of the two knows that by the time they are back from the mission, their whole life would change, probably with a new identity.

**_End of chapter 1_**

Hi all, my first fan fiction, hope you like it. Do drop a review for my improvements, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2: Debrief I

_**Chapter 2**_

**On the space shuttle**

"Hey Sky, so what's the mission about and why am I selected? I'm sure Jack is better than me." Asked Syd suggestively. Sky never explains himself. He always does what he thinks is right but never much bothered about his comrades at arms. He's so darn good looking even when he isn't smiling. What if he smiles? Oh yes the dance, if he were to invite me to be his dance partner, wouldn't that be perfect, Sydney thought dreamily.

"…so we have to keep these criminals under lock and key. Earth to Sydney, are you listening? I repeat, this mission requires a good deal of IT involved and you being a computer genius and your element changing ability foots the bill for this mission.

Our mission is to capture the leader of a group of professionals in computers. They have successfully hacked into the government's computers and spread virus to all networked areas. Also these professionals have traces of mutant DNAs in their body. We're not sure how many there are out there but we are about to find out."

Sky looked at Syd with stern eyes but deep inside, there is a mix emotion hidden pretty well.

"Sounds like we're in a sticky situation but we'll manage. Let's see, what do we do next? Go to the government, say hi and get permission to allow is to control their technologies. No kidding, do you think they will?" And Sydney ended up wondering if he has any suitors before…

**On Earth**

"Alright, so here's where we're putting up right? Small, one room apartment but hi-tech. Uh, wow, something worth to be happy about. At least there's a huge wardrobe of pretty clothes. We're doing undercover?" Sydney began rummaging the wardrobe. Beauty is like Syd's middle name and besides those fighting and punching, dolling herself up is what sums up her live. Agreed?

"Commander Cruger, Syd and I are settled. Everything is under control now. I believe by tomorrow, we'll be able to get on track. Any other thing that we should take note on?" asked Sky.

"Good to hear that you two have reached Earth safely. Your morphers have been programmed a technology that would be useful for the mission. Sydney knows how to operate it and be careful as you two are working as undercover agents. Where's Cadet Drew, we need to go through a debrief now, shall we?"


End file.
